


Bulbasaur's First Impression

by Sparky_Lurkdragon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Eyeless Face, Fanart, Gen, Pencil, Sprite Interpretations, mild body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Lurkdragon/pseuds/Sparky_Lurkdragon
Summary: I gotPokémon Redrightbefore I got glasses, so Bulbasaur made a first impression on me as an eyeless monstrosity because I interpreted its eyes as claws.
Kudos: 6





	Bulbasaur's First Impression

  



End file.
